God of War
God of War (Dios de la Guerra) es un videojuego de acción y aventuras desarrollado por SCEA y distribuido por Sony Computer Entertainment en 2005 para Playstation 2. Es el primer juego en estrenarse y el segundo en términos cronológicos internos de la saga. El juego narra las aventuras de Kratos, un general espartano al servicio de los Dioses de la Mitología griega. El desarrollo del juego gira en torno de la idea de la hybris de Kratos al rebelarse contra los dioses y su propio destino y la némesis a la cual se ve sometido, estando así en consonancia con la literatura griega clásica. Sin embargo, en este caso la hybris de Kratos no sólo no es castigada sino que le supone una victoria y destino mayor del que él mismo había concebido. Argumento Kratos, el Espartano Kratos nació en Esparta, una ciudad de Grecia caracterizada por ser cuna de los mejores guerreros. Desde muy pequeño Kratos mostraba gran fuerza, resistencia y tenacidad, a diferencia de su hermano menor, el cual fue rechazado por los militares y mandado al exilio, donde murió. Kratos fue reclutado y separado de su madre. Con gran maestría, entrenamiento, disciplina y constancia, él fue escalando rangos en la milicia espartana, hasta alcanzar el grado de general, junto a miles de guerreros que estaban bajo su mando. Uno tras otro, los pueblos bárbaros caían ante las tácticas brutales y despiadadas, pero eficientes, de Kratos. Esté llevo su ambición al máximo para seguir conquistando ejércitos. Pero muy al Norte, se enfrentó con su destino. Un gran ejército de bárbaros le hizo frente. Sus subordinados fueron cayendo uno por uno y Kratos quedó solo a merced del jefe bárbaro y sus guerreros. Es aquí donde comienza su verdadera historia junto con las pesadillas que lo atormentan. Las espadas del Caos Las Espadas del Caos constan en desgarrar a sus enemigos a través de su energía infernal que le proporciono el gran dios de la guerra Ares. Kratos estaba a la merced del jefe bárbaro, pero para Kratos, la victoria estaba a cualquier precio, aunque ese precio haya sido su mismísima alma, por eso le suplica a Ares, dios de la guerra, la victoria a cambio de su vida diciendo "Ares, destroy my enemies and my life is yours" (traducido: "Ares, destruye a mis enemigos y mi vida es tuya"). Entonces Ares desciende del Olimpo cerrando al trato que le había ofrecido Kratos y destruye a todos los enemigos de éste. Luego entregó a Kratos las Espadas del Caos, que quedaron fundidas mediante unas cadenas a sus brazos. Kratos cortó con estas espadas la cabeza del jefe Bárbaro. Desde este momento se convirtió en el fiel guerrero de su dios Ares, esparciendo violencia y guerras ordenadas por él y bajo su mando estaban más guerreros guiados por Kratos. El precio de la victoria Kratos siguiendo las ordenes de Ares, esparciendo las sangrientas batallas y numerosas muertes a su nombre y de cada aldea que destruía, se le fueron uniendo soldados de las aldeas ya destruidas y que no les quedaba otra opción que unírsele, que bajo las ordenes de Kratos, atacaban las aldeas a su paso dejando tras de sí solo muerte y destrucción de sus soldados y sus subordinados. Una noche, Kratos y su ejército tienen el objetivo de aniquilar una aldea, por orden de Ares. El oráculo de la aldea le advierte de su destino y le aconseja no entrar al templo. Kratos no sigue el consejo y al entrar mata a todas las personas que había allí, poseído por una furia ciega que no le permitía ver bien a quien asesinaba. Cuando no queda nadie con vida descubre que entre los muertos estaban su mujer y su hija. Él no se explica por que estuvieran ahí si el la habia dejado en esparta. Ares, mientras tanto, intenta convencer a Kratos que sin su familia de por medio, se convertiría en el guerrero perfecto, ese era el plan de Ares, despojarlo de cualquier otra cosa que no sean las crueles matanzas ordenadas por él. Pero Kratos se siente culpable por lo de la muerte de su familia y jura que matará a Ares por haber puesto a su familia en ese templo. Cuando sale del templo ve el pueblo en llamas, la aldea poco a poco se iba prendiendo en fuego. Es en ese momento en el cual el oráculo decide hacer sobre Kratos la terrible maldición de pegar las cenizas de su recién difunta esposa e hija sobre la piel del furioso espartano, por el hecho de matar a su familia y de que desde ese momento todas las personas que lo vieran sabrían los terribles hechos que él había cometido, haciendo luego honor en el futuro a su apodo "Fantasma de Esparta". Desde esa noche en que Ares sabiendo que la familia se encontraba allí y mandando a Kratos a destruir esa aldea y matar a su familia, Kratos sufriría pesadillas y visiones. Pesadillas por lo que hizo, por lo que se convirtió y visiones por la tragedia que él mismo provoco por su furia desenfrenada. Por lo tanto tenia que pagar el terrible precio de buscar tanto la gloria de Esparta, tal precio que le termino costando la vida de su propia familia. thumb|Kratos matando a la Hidra El campeón de los dioses Desde ese momento, y tras 10 largos años, le sirve fielmente a los dioses del Olimpo como su campeón, haciendo tareas imposibles para un simple humano, como matar a la Hidra en el Mar Egeo por una orden de Poseidón. Todo ello por solo un trato: el olvido de las pesadillas que le atormentan. Después de tantos años de obediencia, Kratos se comunica con Atenea y le reclama el perdón de sus pecados y el olvido de las pesadillas. Atenea le dice que antes tiene que hacer una tarea más: matar a Ares, ya que estaba destruyendo la ciudad de Atenas, y los dioses no lo podían detener, porque Zeus había dicho que no se debía pelear entre los dioses del Olimpo, es por eso que solo un mortal entrenado por un dios podría encargarse de la tarea de poder matarlo. Con el único propósito de encontrar la paz interna, se embarca en la aventura de matar a un dios, adentrándose en la ciudad de Atenas asediada por el dios, donde Kratos deberá buscar al oráculo de Atenas para que pueda ayudarlo, mientras peleaba con los ejércitos de Ares. El oráculo de Atenas le dice que tiene que conseguir la Caja de Pandora. Esta caja lo haría muy poderoso y era la única forma de poder matarlo, de hecho era el arma más poderosa a la que un mortal podía acceder, pero es así como también estaba bien escondida de los mortales y no para los dioses. La caja está atravesando el desierto de las almas perdidas en la espalda del gran titán Cronos. Dentro del templo de Pandora, en la parte más escondida del templo, es donde Kratos se encuentra con otra estatua de Palas Atenea, que le indica que siga el canto de las sirenas ya que lo guiaran hacia la caja. Una vez atravesando el desierto, Kratos toca un cuerno inmenso que le permite que el gran titán se acerque a donde esta su posición para poder escalar hacia el templo de Pandora. Es ahí donde la gran aventura de su vida comienza. La Caja de Pandora Kratos atraviesa el "Desierto de las Almas Perdidas" y encuentra un cuerno que al tocarlo, llamaría a Cronos quien en su espalda cargaba el enorme templo de Pandora. Una vez encima del titán, tarda 3 días escalando y buscando algún costado por el que escalar, cuando finalmente encuentra un lugar por el cual llegar a tierra firme. Kratos comienza su misión adentrándose al templo, pero antes de ingresar se encuentra con una persona, de hecho era un humano, no era un dios, que había sido condenado por los dioses a quemar los cuerpos de los humanos que querían entrar al templo y poder conseguir la caja de Pandora. Por el camino va matando a muchos seres mágicos y míticos, como sirenas, minotauros, cíclopes y gorgonas; además de los múltiples rompecabezas que tiene que armar con el fin de encontrar y usar la Caja de Pandora. En esta travesía se entremezclan la historia principal, de la cual es Kratos tratando de hallar la caja de Pandora, con historias secundarias, como la del primer humano que intento conquistar la caja, pero al no haberlo logrado, los dioses lo condenaron a una eternidad quemando los cadáveres en una hoguera de aquellos guerreros que al igual que él fallaron en la búsqueda. También en el camino Kratos se va encontrando con los cadáveres de aquellas personas que buscando el poder máximo padecieron. A su vez, a lo largo de esta travesía en el Templo de Pandora, que se divide en dos zonas: The rings of Pandora (Los anillos de Pandora) y The cliffs of Madness (Los Acantilados de la Locura), el juego se adentra también en la historia del arquitecto que construyo esta enorme masa; Phatos Verdes III. Este arquitecto fue un fiel seguidor de los dioses que acepto la tarea de construir un templo lleno de trampas para poder albergar a la caja. Sin embargo, este arquitecto, casado y con dos hijos, mientras construía este templo, le fallecen sus dos hijos. Este hecho lo volvió loco, y empezó a alejarse cada vez más de la lealtad a los dioses, considerándolos hasta crueles con él. Sin embargo, estas dos muertes no detienen al arquitecto a seguir construyendo su obra maestra, hasta utilizando las cabezas de sus hijos para acceder a ciertos lugares del templo, es por eso que mientras más se va avanzando en el templo, más loco él se fue volviendo y las trampas se van haciendo cada vez mas difíciles. Debido a la utilización de los cadáveres de sus hijos como herramientas o llaves para ir avanzando en el templo, la esposa inicia una fuerte conversación con él, que termino con la muerte de ella, clavada por un cuchillo, y el posterior suicidio de Phatos Verdes III. Cuando al fin Kratos consigue la caja de Pandora y la tiene en su poder, Ares, estando en la ciudad de Atenas viendo el gran logro de Kratos, le lanza una columna de hormigón atravesándolo y matándolo, y en su lecho de muerte, las pesadillas y sus visiones terribles acerca del pasado que lo envuelve lo siguen acosando, con los recuerdos que él tenia sobre el cruel asesinato de su familia y el culpable de todo esto. Kratos muere, y desciende al Inframundo, donde antes de caer se pudo salvar gracias al anciano que se comió la hidra y que él había quitado la llave del capitán, hediéndolo para así poder encontrar la salida sorteando las dificultades a las que él ya esta acostumbrado. Cuando haya la salida, se encuentra saliendo de una tumba en Atenas, que días antes un misterioso ermitaño que había charlado con Kratos, había estado cavando. Este anciano desaparece, dejando a Kratos con dudas de la identidad de tal ermitaño. Es entonces cuando Kratos se dispone a entrar nuevamente al ahora destruido Templo del Oráculo, sabiendo que su batalla final se encontraba allí. Kratos Vs Ares Kratos entra al templo y se dirige a la parte trasera de éste, que esta al aire libre, donde anteriormente se encontraba una estatua enorme con una espada gigante haciendo de puente. Es allí donde se encuentra con el dios de la guerra, quien se encontraba hablándole al cielo, criticando a su padre Zeus, y reprochándole que si estaba viendo lo que su hijo podía hacer, lo poderoso que él era y ahora aun más, porque la caja de Pandora ahora le pertenecía a él. Kratos le lanza un rayo a la cadena que sostenía la caja de Pandora que Ares tenia en la mano, y se dispone a abrirla. Después de mil años, la caja finalmente fue abierta, y los poderes de los dioses se desataron. Kratos aumento enormemente de tamaño, llegando a la altura de Ares. Después de una pequeña batalla reñida, Ares envía a Kratos a otra dimensión, diciéndole que él adoptaba muchas formas de matar a un hombre, pero que la mejor forma de matar a alguien era quebrantándole su espíritu, es por eso que Kratos cae en una plataforma en donde solo había un templo, el templo en el que años anteriores había matado a su familia. Kratos no entiende mucho, abre la puerta del templo y ve que dentro del se encuentra su familia, siendo esto una ilusión, pero es allí donde ve que de las paredes empiezan a emerger clones de él. Se formaba así una paradoja en la cual Kratos tenía que matar a estos clones suyos, ya que estos querían matar a su familia, entonces, tenia que evitar lo que años anteriores el mismo había hecho. Luego de una pelea difícil, donde los clones de Kratos crecen mucho numéricamente, Ares despoja a Kratos de sus espadas, arrancándoselas de sus brazos, y con ellas mata a su familia nuevamente. Ares hace volver a Kratos a Atenas, donde antes habían estado peleando, y ahora Kratos despojado de sus espadas y de toda esperanza solo espera el golpe final de su enemigo. Pero es allí donde ve la estatua con la espada dorada gigante que simulaba un puente, así que esquiva el golpe de su enemigo y arranca la espada de la estatua, plantándose así en una segunda pelea con el dios, dispuesto a aniquilarlo por lo que le hizo. Tras otra pelea con Ares, Kratos logra vencerlo, y Ares, derrumbado sobre el agua (ya que la lucha se desarrolla en el mar), le recuerda que fue él quien lo salvo de su muerte, pero él quería conseguir al guerrero ideal que no tuviera piedad, pero Kratos le dice que lo había conseguido, y lo atraviesa con la espada, matándolo sin piedad. Kratos había logrado lo imposible, que un mortal matara a un dios. Ahora, Ares ya no existía más. El nuevo Dios de la Guerra Kratos, al haber cumplido el mandato de Atenea, siente que será redimido de sus sentimientos de culpa, pero cuando habla con ella, esta le dice que los dioses han llorado a su hermano caído y que le agradecen por realizar su tarea, pero que no seria despojado de sus pesadillas que le atormentaban cuando mato a su familia ya que ningún hombre y ningún dios olvidaría los terribles hechos que él había cometido. Al ver que su principal objetivo no se había alcanzado y que viviría con el remordimiento de no recuperar a su familia por el resto de sus días, Kratos no soporta la idea y decide lanzarse desde la cima de una montaña en cuyo precipicio le esperan unos riscos que seguramente acabaran con su vida, diciendo: "Los dioses del Olimpo me han abandonado, ahora ya no hay ninguna esperanza", pero al lanzarse y caer en el agua, es levitado por la diosa Atenea hasta la cima donde se lanzó, donde se encontraba una estatua de ella y una compuerta dorada misteriosa, y le dice que no era su momento de morir, y que los dioses no podrían olvidar las hazañas que logro vencer a sin ninguna ayuda de un dios, y, como Ares había muerto, quedo una vacante entre los dioses que debía ser ocupada por él, ya que no existía un dios de la guerra, es allí donde Atenea abre la compuerta dorada y revela su interior: la entrada lo llevaba al Monte Olimpo. La diosa le entrega las "espadas de Atenea", que se asemejan mucho a las Espadas del Caos, solo que estas son doradas, en vez de las otras que estaban forjadas de hierro. Kratos se dispone a entrar al Monte Olimpo, entrando a un salón donde al fondo lo espera el majestuoso trono donde por fin se sienta y descansa, sabiendo que no solo había logrado lo imposible, sino que también sabia, que ahora era el nuevo Dios de la Guerra. Sistema de juego God of War mezcla luchas encarnizadas con pequeñas dosis de puzzles y plataforma. El personaje puede realizar un gran número de combos y poderes, que irá aprendiendo avanzando el juego y mejorando sus cualidades en el menú, con el previo pago de orbes. En los combates puede realizar una especie de minijuego para rematar a algunos enemigos, sobre todo es esencial para acabar con los grandes enemigos, lo que se convierte en la característica principal del juego, la fluidez propia en el sistema de juego hace que muchos fans de este lo consideren uno de los mejores juegos de Playstation 2. Objetos y habilidades Armas Espadas del Caos - Arma entregada por Ares. El arma primordial de Kratos. Una especie de espadas ligadas a unas largas cadenas que están unidas a los brazos de Kratos. Espada de Artemisa - Espada entregada por Artemisa (diosa). Es una gran espada, de manejo lento pero devastador. Despide un aura de aspecto púrpura. Espada de los Dioses - Esta espada Kratos la ocupa para matar a Ares al final del juego. Es la misma que uso como puente cuando se encamino a una estatua en Atenas para dirigirse al desierto de las almas perdidas. Poderes Furia de Poseidón - Poder entregado por Poseidón. Un rayo cae sobre Kratos, creando un círculo a su lado. Todo enemigo que esté en esta área será dañado. Mirada de Medusa - Poder entregado por Afrodita. Ella le permite usar el poder de las gorgonas, con una condición previa: debe matar a Medusa, la reina de todas las gorgonas. Con la cabeza en su poder, puede petrificar a sus enemigos. Furia de Zeus - Poder entregado por Zeus. Permite a Kratos atacar a larga distancia, lanzando rayos poderosos. Ejército de Hades - Poder entregado por Hades. Kratos puede invocar a varias almas del Inframundo, que atacaran en un periodo breve a sus enemigos. Furia de los Dioses - Es un poder especial el cual se obtiene al aumentar el poder de las armas hasta el nivel 2. Reliquias Ojos de Gorgonas - Si reúne 6 ojos, la vitalidad de Kratos aumentará. Plumas de Fénix - Si reúne 6 plumas, el poder mágico de Kratos aumentará. Tridente de Poseidón - Lo encuentra en el templo de Pandora. El tridente le permitirá sumergirse por tiempo ilimitado en el agua. Llaves de la Musa - Las encuentra en el templo de Pandora. Son dos llaves que abren la puerta de las musas para aumentar la vitalidad, poder mágico y darle un increíble número de orbes (almas rojas) a Kratos. Extraido de wikipedia en:God of War Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Serie God of War